Himalayas
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Himalaya Range Himalayan Alps Himalayan Mountains | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Asia | country = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Yetis | poi = K'un-Lun; Nanda Parbat | 1st = }} The Himalayas is a mountain range in Asia, separating the Indian subcontinent from the Tibetan Plateau. By extension, it is also the name of the massive mountain system which includes the Karakoram, the Hindu Kush, the Toba Kakar, and a host of minor ranges extending from the Pamir Knot. One of the more bizarre races living in the Himalayas are Yetis, a primitive race of arthropods who live in secrecy in small tribal communities. Yetis have come to be known in Western culture as Abominable snowmen. Marvel Comics The Inhumans Great Refuge Attilan was located in the Himalayas for an extended period of time. The Ancient One also lived in the Himalayas and that is where he met his disciple Stephen Strange. The immortal Anath-Na Mut, also known as the Sphinx, traveled through the Himalayas and came upon Veritas, the living embodiment of truth. Referring to the being by the name Sayge, the Sphinx sought a way of removing the Ka stone which preserved his life in perpetuity, but Veritas refused to help him and tormented him for reasons unknown with predictions of the Sphinx's supposedly unalterable destiny of eternal life. Bruce Banner and Tony Stark traveled to the Himalayas to plant a Gamma Fracker, which would harness clean energy via natural gas deposits in the area. Banner took advantage of the remote location to let off some steam and vent some pent-up aggression he harbored towards Stark by transforming into the Hulk. Fortunately, Stark's Iron Man armor enabled him to survive the assault. Indestructible Hulk #2 The Himalayas also serves as a mystical gateway to the other-dimensional eternal city known as K'un-Lun. This was where Daniel Rand was raised in the ways of their secret martial arts techniques, which is where he developed the body-hardening skills that have since earned him the name Iron Fist. Marvel Premiere 15 Points of Interest ; Atillan : The Himalayas was also once the secret location of the futuristic city of Attilan, also known as the Great Refuge. Attilan was home to a race of genetically evolved super-beings known as Inhumans. The Inhumans managed to keep Attilan's location secret from the rest of the world for many years. Few knew of it's existence and fewer still knew of it's location. One of the groups trusted with the location of Attilan was the Fantastic Four. Several years later, Mister Fantastic, leader of the Fantastic Four assisted the Inhumans in relocating the Great Refuge from the Himalayas to the Dark Side of Earth's moon. ; K'un-Lun : K'un-Lun is a mystical hidden city that actually exists in a dimension outside the normal Earth dimension. It manifests on Earth only once every fifteen years. The American Danny Rand ended up orphaned in the Himalayas when his parents' airplane went down. He was discovered by a group of monks and taken to K'un-Lun where he was trained in their ways. ; Kamar-Taj : One of the villages found in Tibet is Kamar-Taj, which serves as home to a variety of mystics, teachers and philosophers. Nestled within the mountains of Kamar-Taj is the temple of the venerable sorcerer known as the Ancient One. The Ancient One was once Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth dimension and taught his disciplines to several students including Baron Karl Mordo and Doctor Stephen Strange. ; Mount Everest : Mount Everest is the highest mountain on Earth, as measured by the height of its summit above sea level, which is 8,848 meters or 29,029 feet. The mountain, which is part of the Himalaya range in High Asia, is located on the border between Sagarmatha Zone, Nepal and China. In Earth-AD continuity, Mount Everest was one of the primary base of operations for the Global Peace Agency. OMAC 4 ; Nanda Parbat : Nanda Parbat is a hidden city nestled high in the mountains of Tibet; it is said to be a place of healing and enlightenment watched over by the goddess-like figure Rama Kushna and her monks. Like Shangri-La, time moves differently in Nanda Parbat. Its visitors are often able to retain their youth many decades after their arrival, and yet can leave Nanda Parbat to find that less time has passed in the outside world. Strange Adventures 105 ; Tibet : Tibet is a plateau region in Central Asia and the home to the indigenous Tibetan people. Tibet is the highest region on Earth, with an average elevation of 4,900 meters. The highest elevation in Tibet is Mount Everest, Earth's highest mountain, rising 8,848 m (29,029 ft) above sea level. Residents of the Himalayas Appearances Film * 2012 * Abominable Snowman, The * Snow Creature, The Television * Doctor Who: The Abominable Snowmen (Part 1) * Iron Fist: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch * Six Million Dollar Man: The Coward Comics * Amazing Adventures 1 * Amazing Adventures Vol 2 6 * Avengers 95 * Batman 232 * Chamber of Darkness 7 * Detective Comics 522 * Fantastic Four 48 * Fantastic Four 52 * Indestructible Hulk 2 * Inhuman 8 * Marvel Premiere 15 * Silver Surfer 18 * Strange Tales 110 * Swamp Thing Vol 6 5 * Tales to Astonish 13 External Links * * * at Wikipedia * Himalayas at the Marvel Horror Wiki References Gallery Himalayas - Abominable Snowman.jpg Himalayas - Abominable Snowman 002.jpg Himalayas - Abominable Snowman 003.jpg Himalayas - Abominable Snowman 004.jpg Himalayas 001.jpg Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Asia